Young Lovin'
by WildWriter95
Summary: Ianto and Jack and the beginning of their real relationships, the simple things that everyone loves when it cames to relationship. RATED M FOR THE SMALL LEMON SCENE!


**Hello everyone**

**Just a short one-shot of Ianto and Jack.**

**Little bit of lemon, just a drabble of bordem!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The yelp came loudly from Jack as I smacked his ass as he bent over. He stood up straight and spun around and glared at me. I smiled innocently at him and he glared before walking towards me and trapping me in-between the bench and him. I smiled and he asked "now what was that for?" I returned his smile

"Well it just look so smackable!" He chuckled and leant forward and kissed my lips softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and asked

"What were you looking for anyway?" He sighed

"Coffee cups." I removed myself from his embrace and opened up one of the top cupboards and pulled out a cup. He smiled and took it from me and placed it on the counter

"Do you want me to make it?" He nodded and smiled

"Please!" I shook my head as he pouted and shoved him out of the way. He kissed my cheek before walking over and sitting on the couch. He grabbed the TV remote and turned it onto an old movie. I finished making our coffee and carried it over to him. I handed him his cup before sitting down beside him.

Another Saturday morning for us, it had become routine for the past month. After Gwen had busted us in the hub I told Jack we needed to find safer places to have fun and he had suggested my place. It had only meant to be once but now every Saturday Jack didn't work, unless we were all called in, he would come over early morning, we would have breakfast or coffee together and than I would take him out.

Showing him what I loved to do when I wasn't working. I had taken him to the theater twice, and other times we just went out, walking in the park, we even spent a day at the beach which was a bad day since Jack liked to continue to chuck me in the water.

Today however we were staying in, Jack had been mean the last few days but continuing to tease me and it was payback time. I curled into Jack's side as we watched the movie and I finished my drink quickly. When Jack finished his I put them in the sink before walking back over to him, this time thought I straddled his waist and kissed his lips. He placed his hips on my waist and returned my kissed.

As I pulled back I asked "why were you teasing me so much these last few days it wasn't very nice?" Jack smiled

"Because I love to see your squirm." I frowned

"Well I don't like it." He pouted and apologized

"I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes and kissed his lips.

Not pulling back this time I deepened the kiss and began moving my hips against his. Our breath picked up quickly and his hands moved from my hips to my ass and he squeezed. Pulling back I stood up and walked away from him to the fridge. He glared and asked

"What?! What are you...?" I kept a straight face

"I'm not really in the mood!" His face was completed gob-smacked as I walked away from the kitchen and down the hall to my apartment. I heard him follow me and as I got to my bedroom Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and he tossed me onto the bed. I laughed and he climbed on top of me, taking my wrist he held me down. I smiled at him

"Now that is mean." I sighed

"Well now you know how I feel when you tease me." He smiled softly

"I'm sorry, I wont do it again." He kissed my lips softly and released my wrists. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt and pushed in back, leaving my chest bare.

I smiled as he slowly placed kisses down my body. I groaned and pulled his shirt up and over his head. I threw it to the ground and gripped his pants, I popped open the button and pushed them down his hips. He kicked them off and I rolled us over so now I was on top. I pulled off my shirt and stood up to remove my underwear and pants. Climbing back on top of him naked I kissed his lips softly again "Jack I love you." He smiled at me

"I love you too Ianto." Kissing again he pulled me down onto him, taking all my weight we rolled again.

We slowly kissed, taking our time feeling one another, showing how much we wanted the other. By the end of it I needed him, I was almost at the point of begging but he didn't make me wait any longer.

He stretched me first before he slipped into me. I gasped and we held onto each other tightly. It was perfect. Everything was with him.


End file.
